EriSolKat drabble
by MarieVargas
Summary: My friend requested something a long time ago. She asked for either EriSol or SolKat, so I was genius enough to make it EriSolKat, please hold your applause until after the smut.


You had your hands and feet restrained by his crackling psionics. He stripped you slowly as you struggled and moaned. You were so fucking turned on and he knew it. His hands ghosted over your cold flesh, his heat making you writhe and twist, bucking your hips up, begging for more. Your bulge squirmed and desperately felt around for attention. His hand wrapped around it for just a moment, making you moan out and your bulge wrap around his fingers, needing more touches. However, he turned from you to his matesprit, his hands running over his hips as he brought him in for a kiss.

You felt his psionics wrap around your bulge and pump you slowly, almost agonizingly so. You ground your hips up, trying to get more of the feeling, but it was impossible. You turned your attention back to your kismesis and your moirail.

Karkat was moaning softly as Sollux's hand palmed him through his sweatpants. He was holding onto Sollux's shirt and grinding his hips as he smashed their mouths together. You watched as Sollux slowly stripped both of them, growling a bit in need as their bulges tangled and curled around each other.

He must've heard you, because the psionics tightened around your bulge, still moving at that insanely slow pace. You were squirming and writhing, your nook dripping with how turned on you were. You were biting your lip so hard it was bleeding violet to keep yourself from moaning and giving in to him. You shot a glare over at him, watching as he pressed his fingers into Karkat's sopping-wet, bright-red nook. You held back a whine as you listened to your moirail moan in pleasure and watched him grind on his fingers as his bulge twisted and writhed with both of Sollux's.

You wanted to move and defy the other by finishing yourself off before he could do anything. But no matter how hard you struggled, there was no way you could beat the psionics, not even with your seadweller strength. Your bulge squirmed and twitched needingly, trying to get more stimulation than just the broad, slow, agonizing movements from the psionics.

You glanced over at them again, your hips pressing up and jerking from time to time, desperate for more attention. Sollux had his tongue down Karkat's throat, one bulge untangling itself from the other two in order to trail down to Karkat's nook. It made your own nook clench and clamp around nothing. You were dripping and your back arched. Holy fuck, you needed more, but you knew for sure that Sollux wasn't going to give you it just yet. You were going to have to beg for it and give in.

However, you were too damn stubborn to give up.

You looked away and tried to think of something to try to finish yourself off with, try to use his psionics to your advantage. You held back a moan again as you got the thought, your hips grinding into it again. You were so hot and bothered, it was driving you insane. However, as you were trying to bring it into full view, their moaning grew louder and you lost squirmed, your nook and bulge throbbing as you tried to bring back that image to no avail. You hissed and glared at Sollux and Karkat, as they pailed.

Sollux had one bulge all the way in Karkat, the other curled and twisted with the bright red one. You almost let out a loud protest, but your scarf came flying up from the floor and gagged you. You struggled against it as he turned you so you had to watch them. Then, without warning, you felt crackling and popping against your nook, making your hips jerk and twist.

He made his psionics enter you, stretching you out and touching your insides all over with feathery light touches. You writhed and squirmed more, trying to greedily get more of the feeling because you obviously haven't figured out that it's not going to work that way.

Not long after, you're a complete mess of moans and whimpers. You can't fight it anymore because it's absolute torture and would be even thought vile by Vriska of all people. A loud gasp and tangled moans come from the other two trolls as they finish together. You crack your eyes open and make the loudest noise you can muster, hoping, yes, by this point you're hoping and begging, that Sollux hears you and takes even the smallest shred of pity on you.

Karkat is murmuring something to him, purring and saying soft things that are making Sollux smile. He's fucking smiling and happy? Well, that's fucking it.

You finally manage to spit out your scarf and shout a colorful array of derogatory words and curses at Sollux and the next thing you know, you're face-down. He's standing behind you and his hands are on your hips, spreading your legs wide with his psionics.

Somewhere behind you, you can hear Karkat moaning again, but your train of thought crashes as you're roughly stuffed full and the only thing you're worried about is getting fucked raw.

His hands gripped you and probably left bruises, but you didn't care, you were too busy telling him that you needed to be fucked harder in order to feel anything at all. Your hands were still restrained, but your hips weren't, allowing you to grind on him and arch your back. You swore and swore, your mouth unable to shut as you tried to get him madder and madder at you. He tried to shut you up by fucking you as roughly as he could, but it was doing quite the opposite as you screamed hemocaste slurs and horrible insult after insult.

His nails clawed down your back and he called your blood hideous, which set you off even more, spitting out even more nasty things.

You needed this so badly, you craved his hate terribly. Your own hate for him burned deep inside of you and you let him know just exactly how bad it was.

He sneered and bit your side, just above your gills and you screamed at him in anger, saying exactly what was on your mind until he rammed his hips at that one angle and you forgot what you were saying.

You nook was clenching harder and harder around both his bulges as you arched your back and shouted in pleasure. You were practically in tears and trying to scream at him to just let go of your bulge so you could finish, but the words were trapped in your throat.

The moans and shouts slowly turned into half-sobs and whimpers as he just used you, bruising and clawing at you. You were a very needy person by nature and he was just sadistic and cruel as he-

Rather suddenly, he had decided to take your bulge in his hand rather than his constricting psionics and give you just a little help. Your choked scream of pleasure echoed as you finished harder than you ever had before.

You cannot remember what happened next, but you managed to wake up with your face pressed into someone's neck. You sleepily managed to figure out who it was before adjusting your moirail in your arms and peeking over the lip of the coon.

"… Wwhyaren'tyousleepin'?" You managed to say rather intelligently.

"I thwear to god, if you wake him up I will throw your ath out."

"… Get off… Put the husktop dowwn… Noww, pissblood…"

"ED, go the fuck to thleep."

"You fuckin' go to thleep."

He ignored you and went back to typing. However, he huffed and rolled his eyes after a few minutes to go join you both. You moved for him and he spooned Karkat close to himself while you went back to dozing in your Moirail's arms.


End file.
